


[814] kaonashi

by ideare



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics for lands_of_magic [LJ], challenge #14 of round 8, 'what's in a name?'





	[814] kaonashi

  
_**kaonashi**_ has a literal meaning of "no face". coincidentally, kaonashi's mask also resembles that of a noh performer. [(source)](http://nausicaa.net/miyazaki/sen/faq.html#kaonashi)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for lands_of_magic [LJ], challenge #14 of round 8, ['what's in a name?'](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com/119360.html), we had to create something that was representative of the characters' name.


End file.
